


cherish

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Proud Steve, Steve has all the feelings, Steve is the best man, sambucky wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: His two best friends get married and Steve gets emotional.





	

He refuses to be embarrassed by it.

After all, his best friend/my-brother-in-every-way-but-blood only gets married once…to his other best friend/my-brother-in-every-way-but-blood.

Steve still remembers the day they met. Steve had been subconsciously putting off their meeting because he didn’t know how Bucky would react to Sam. The Old Bucky would’ve taken Sam’s teasing in stride, but this Bucky…Steve didn’t know this Bucky, not as well as he did before. Being captured and tortured for years changes a person and while there has not been a single second that Steve hasn’t been grateful for, it’s just different.

But Steve had no reason to fear. Sure, the lunch hadn’t been perfect, but Bucky tried and Sam handled it better than Steve thought he would. It was then that Steve remembered that Sam’s best friend/but-really-my-brother-in-every-way-but-blood/other best man is a veteran too. The realization allowed Steve to relax for the rest of the day. So much so that he hadn’t notice the sparks and hearts flying around his best friends, but that’s okay too.

They’re here now.

They’re getting married now.

Steve sneaks a hand to his face, his palm coming away damp. A muffled snort sounds beside him before a solid weight leans on his shoulder. Steve wipes his hand on the handkerchief and offers it as he rests his head on Tony’s in return. Warmth springs from the contact as Tony intertwines their fingers and soothes his heart. Sure, his best friends may not be _his_ anymore, but they’ll always be there for him. Besides, he has Tony and most days, he’s more than Steve can handle and he really wouldn’t have it any other way.

One day soon, he’ll be the one under the altar with a snarky, golden-hearted genius to call his. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
